1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a centrifuge comprising a blood bag system with an upper and lower outlet for separation of blood constituents.
2. Description of Related Art
EP 0 026 417 B1, filed by the same applicant, discloses a centrifuge comprising a blood bag system, in which the blood bag is provided only with an upper outlet. One disadvantage of this is that recovery of plasma is difficult. In addition, that application involves a swing-out hanger attachment in which the phase boundaries between the individual constituents are formed at a vertical level during the operation of the centrifuge.
EP 0 359 495 B1, on the other hand describes a vertical blood bag system. This vertical system, however, has again the disadvantage that the separation of the constituents is difficult because the extraction is achieved from the middle of a blood bag that is provided with an upper and a lower connection line. This necessitates the insertion of a special blood bag which is thus more expensive to manufacture, and which can moreover be easily burst open. Therefore, upper and the lower connections of the blood bag are not used for delivery of the recovered constituents while the centrifuge is in operation, but instead only a custom-made outlet manufactured in the middle is used.